nickjrfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mélodilous
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:RRabbit42 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RRabbit42 (talk) 18:45, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Handing off the wiki I got the answer back to my inquiry and you've already seen the result. I'm happy to hand off the wiki to someone who will take care of it and work on it. That's always been my goal in situations like this. I'll stick around as a backup, especially given that one of the vandals that hit this wiki has proven he'll lie low for months before returning to try again. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:19, October 14, 2015 (UTC) My userpage Say, Aren, could you protect my userpage? I know that this wiki is very popular and I want to prevent my page from being vandalised. Thanks! --- Pablor (talk) 18:17, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Done! -- Mélodilous 18:21, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Message from Crazy Muzzarino I was wondering, is Allegra, Sonata, Clef, Rondo, Mr. Cook and Poco whatnots? There was one revision on the Rondo page that mentioned he is one of those puppets who are interchangable with their accessories on the puppet.Muzzarino 22:45, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :They aren't officially Whatnots (the show wasn't produced by the Jim Henson Company), but the puppets were designed to allow for some accessory changes. Many of the series' cast were famous Muppet performers, so it is possible that they were inspired by their previous work. 14:31, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Eco Rangers Sorry about the Eco Rangers thing. *sigh* If only there was a Moose and Zee wiki. Does it cost money to start one? :Don't worry, it wasn't a problem. I think we should add a Moose and Zee episode guide here so that you can add information to it. I know that there used to be a wiki for the show itself, but it was merged into Phred Wiki (the address was mooseandzee.wikia.com, which is now a redirect to Phred Wiki). 21:25, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Redirect hacks The WikiaBot and the system on Blue's Clues wiki is hacked by the vandal. I've reported it to the staff and they'll fix it as soon as possible.Muzzarino 17:43, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Message from Dora Hello, did Pocoyo, Elly, and Pato expanded? I can help you by these places: The Backyardigans World, Oobi World, and Pinky Dinky Doo World. -Dora Marquéz Trivia Fact *Ali Brutofski was the one who voiced Piper O'Possum. Positive1 (talk) 01:18, March 4, 2018 (UTC) What's Needed Team Umizoomi doesn't have a "list of episodes" page and a "list of characters page". Also, Go, Diego, Go! and Dora and Friends: Into the City are also Nick Jr. shows. I think a character page is necessary because characters are on this wiki. Thanks for the message I’m enjoying it so far Hello Greetings It's a pleasure to meet you, since I just recently joined. But I do have many questions and big ideas that, maybe, just maybe, Nick Jr might like and try out. For example, it would be a miracle for people like me who grew up in the late 90s and early 2000s watching shows like Blue's Clues, Dora, Oswald, Backyardigans, and many others to see a season DVD set release of those shows as well as the recently cancelled ones like Team UmiZoomi and Bubble Guppies. And even better, the shows I mentioned and the rest of them, including the newer ones like Cleo and Cuquin and Paw Patrol. I just need to find a way to get them to take my idea into consideration. I'm gonna need all the support and help I can get if I'm gonna get Nick to listen. I recently made a petition on Change.org that might help, but I need to get signatures on it. Will you spread word about both of them? Thank you. Signed Baldwin17 (talk) 22:31, October 28, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Why? Why did you delete a page about one of the shows that aired on Nick Jr when it originally started? That seems unfair to the people who grew up with it at the start. Many people must fondly remember Today's Special when they were kids in the late 80s. Getting rid of that page was like destroying someone's memory of their childhood. In my book, that is TREASON to this wiki, and to Nick Jr as a whole. Signed Baldwin17 (talk) 17:31, November 2, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 No worries There's no reason for you to worry. It seems clear that you made a simple mistake. Plus, I didn't report you to any admins. It's clear that it was just an accident. So, in words of The Lion King, Hakuna Matata. Signed Baldwin17 (talk) 06:26, November 3, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 I edited the Kiki page because she was in both shows. Understandable find it understandable as to why you deleted the recent article I made, but I didn't know how else to create it. I'm not entirely sure how to link an article from the Blue's Clues wiki to here. Plus, aren't there other Blue's Clues episodes here that don't belong? For example, some episodes of Season 5. Baldwin17 (talk) 04:00, November 6, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Television footer Hi, Mélodilous! A user recently nominated the site for inclusion in our television footers program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 00:34, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Dear Mélodilous, Viacom decided to redesign Noggin, as well as change Noggin's logo. Please update the Noggin page to adapt to the redesign Thanks, Eric E. (aka EricE549) EricDoesEdits EricDoesEdits (talk) 07:20, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Amazing news I don't know if you follow the Nick Jr show Butterbean's Café, but I created a post on the show's Fandom page with an episode idea, and the folks at Brown Bag were kind enough to turn it into a full episode! Hard to believe, but it's true, mon ami. And the episode is gonna air on October 6th at 9:00 am. Hope you actually take the time to see it if you want. Signed Baldwin17 (talk) 01:41, September 28, 2019 (UTC)Baldwin17